1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tracheotomy tubes and, more particularly, to a tracheotomy tube set having a cannula adapted to insert into the trachea during tracheotomy, so that air inflated first and second wedge balloons may pivotably push first and second wings outward until being fastened at joining portions of the primary bronchi and the trachea for preventing tracheomalacia from occurring.
2. Description of Related Art
Tracheotomy consists of making an incision on the anterior aspect of the neck and opening a direct airway through an incision in the trachea. The resulting stoma can serve independently as an airway or as a site for a tracheotomy tube to be inserted. The tracheotomy tube provides a secured airway for an ill patient or for those in need of mechanical ventilators.
A balloon cuff is an important part of the tracheotomy tube. A balloon cuff is required to be inflated. However, a balloon cuff inflated for a long time may cause tracheomalacia, i.e., a condition characterized by flaccidity of the tracheal support cartilage which leads to tracheal collapse especially when increased airflow is demanded. These processes are exaggerated in tracheomalacia, leading to airway collapse on expiration.
For alleviating such a condition, the balloon cuff is required to be fully inflated. However, it can cause the trachea to be flaccid after periods of time. Moreover, the fully inflated balloon cuff cannot solve air leakage. A Binova tube is devised to solve the leakage by passing around the flaccid trachea (i.e., the balloon cuff is disposed farther away from the trachea). However, replacement of the more flaccid trachea with another Binova tube having a greater diameter is the only undesired solution.
Thus, the need for improvement still exists.